Snip Snip
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Kouji needs a hair cut, but he's being stubborn, so a little work from Kouichi could be welcome. (Random fluff, fun stuff. Enjoy)


Just a funny little thing that goes along with a piece of art I drew…The link, if you want to see it, is at the bottom of this fic. Anyway, this is just for fun, and it's not even requiring warnings…Just sweet words between brothers are as far as it goes. Enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything else to do with Digimon Frontier. Just a pair of scissors…heh heh…

Snip Snip

"Are you sure about this?"

"Would you rather have Takuya come over to help?"

"No."

"You were the one who said you didn't want to go to the barber's…"

"He never cuts it straight. Everything always comes out crooked when he does it."

"Then sit down and be a good boy."

Kouji hissed softly, but took a seat in the kitchen chair they'd pulled into the bathroom of his mother's home. He was currently facing the sink, his reflection scowling back at him from the mirror above it. Kouichi's reflection, on the other hand, was smiling broadly as he produced and old sheet, pulling it loosely around his brother's body.

"Is it too tight?" he asked softly, pulling it into a knot at the base of Kouji's neck.

"No. It's fine." Kouji snapped shortly. He wanted this _over_ with. Now.

Kouichi, as though sensing his brother's uneasiness, simply smiled to himself and ran a few fingers through the long, black tresses, neatly pulling out the rubber band binding them together. Smooth, flowing black locks fell down Kouji's back, freely fluttering in the slight breeze from the air conditioner. For a moment, Kouichi just looked at his brother's reflection, then burst out laughing.

"What exactly is so funny?" Kouji growled.

Kouichi tried to get his giggles under control. "K-Kouji…I'm sorry…It's just…with your hair down…you…you look like a girl!"

Kouji scowled at him again and swatted the laughing form with the flat of his hand. "And that's why you are the _only_ one who's ever going to see me like this. Got it?"

Kouichi nodded, wiping his eye softly as the laughter slowed to a stop. He took a deep breath and straightened again, taking both hands this time to comb his fingers through Kouji's hair.

"Still, it's very nice, even for most girls." he smiled softly. "So smooth and shiny…nice and soft…" An evil thought struck him and he grinned. "You wouldn't happen to be using your stepmother's conditioner, would you?"

"Of course not!"

Kouichi took a small section of strands between his fingers and raised them to his face, taking a deep breath through his nose. "It sure smells like it…"

"Kouichi…" Kouji growled softly, letting his brother know that if anyone else had been messing with him like this, they'd have been dead a long time ago and he was toeing the line very carefully.

"Okay, okay, I know." Kouichi smiled, reaching into a drawer by the sink. He lifted a black comb in his left hand, snip-snapping the kitchen scissors together with the right. "You just want a little trim, right?"

"Yeah."

Another mischievous grin. "You sure you don't want a little more off the top? Get rid of that 'girl' problem?"

"Kouichi, I'm warning you…" Kouji glared at his brother's reflection. "If I loose much more than an inch of hair, so help me…"

"I get it, I get it." Kouichi laughed softly, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I swear, I won't take off any more than the spilt ends. Okay?"

Kouji sighed slightly through his teeth before nodding. Kouichi began combing out his brother's hair thoughtfully as a few minutes of silence slipped past. "…I was only playing with you, you know."

"Yeah." Kouji mumbled. "How come you never do that when the others are around?"

Kouichi blushed slightly, picking up a bit of hair and quietly trimming the ends with the scissors. "…I don't really want to."

"Why not?" Kouji's eyes moved to track his brother's face. Part of him couldn't help wincing every time the scissors snapped, but that part was getting smaller and smaller as it became apparent that Kouichi was a bit more used to this than first implied.

"I dunno." Kouichi shrugged, moving on to the next section of hair. "Why don't you ever take your hair down in front of Takuya or the others?"

"Because I look like a girl." Kouji repeated sharply. "You're not answering my question."

Kouichi was quiet a moment longer, snipping thoughtfully. "…You're my brother."

"So?"

"So…" Kouichi shrugged, cutting a little more. "I don't really have to show the others what I show you. Just like you don't have to have them cut your hair for you."

There was silence again and Kouji stewed the thoughts around in his head. The only noises in the small, brightly-lit room was the soft buzzing of the air conditioner, mixed with the quiet snip-snaps of kitchen scissors shearing soft black hair.

"…Where'd you learn to do this?" Kouji finally asked, looking at the almost-finished cut in the mirror. It was really…rather nice. Better than the barber had ever done.

Kouichi smiled softly. "Grandma used to cut my hair when I was little. I learned from her."

"Wow." Kouji muttered approvingly. Kouichi was now, very carefully, trimming the area around his ears so that it hung long enough to be tied back, but not too long as too be blaringly obvious.

A few more snips and the older twin leaned back to see his handiwork in the mirror. "Yup. I think that aught to do it." he smiled warmly, untying the sheet. "What do you think?"

Kouji ran a hand through it, judging the length and fall with a slight smile. "It's great." He flashed his brother a rare grin and reaching for his hair tie. "You're really good at this."

Kouichi just laughed a bit, pulling a broom out of the closet across the hall and starting to sweep up the hairs on the tile floor. Kouji almost immediately snatched the dustpan out of his hand to help out, holding it steady until the black hairs were all contained and disposed of.

Kouji straightened, dumping out the pan into the trash before turning back to examine his hair again in the mirror. "Ever thought of doing this for a living?" he commented off-hand.

Kouichi's reflection smirked at him slightly. "The guys at school already think I'm gay."

Kouji smirked back in the mirror. "Now what would ever give them that idea?"

Another much more comfortable silence passed between them, just smiling. Then it was Kouji's turn to speak again.

"When's mom coming home?"

"Not 'til nine, at least…"

"Then let's rent a movie. My treat."

"It'll be crowded. We've only got the love seat, after all."

"So we'll just get real close."

Kouichi rolled his eyes slightly, butgrinned, putting the broom in the closet and shutting the door. "Okay. Sounds fun."

Kouji's grin mirrored his brother's, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him impatiently out the door, leaving the kitchen scissors to lie abandoned on the counter, as though waiting for another day's use.

****

End.

Heh heh...Yeah. I couldn't help myself. Through in a bit of innuendo at the end just to wrap it up. Hope you all liked it!

The link to the pic is as such: www. geocities. com/ geministarnonsense/ extras. html (copy, paste, remove the spaces and please remember to sign the guest book.) Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.


End file.
